


Midnight Waters

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Midnight Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Love, M/M, Surprise babies, Wedding Night, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Three Years later and things have calmed down...Celebrating a birthday, anniversary, and...a baby girl?! Thank you to everyone who has read this entire series and thank you to everyone who has been patient enough to wait for this one :D I want you all to know that you guys are the greatest of all time!!! Thank you and love you all!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! To everyone who's been keeping up with Midnight Meadows and Sands, Thank you :D Midnight Waters is the end(?) for Steve and Tony but this time they have a lot to look forward to...Again, THANK YOU to everyone who read the first two stories & hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

Tony stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows, staring at the snow covered mountains of Campo Imperatore, one of Italy's oldest ski resorts. He had decided that instead of celebrating Peter's birthday and their anniversary in the States, he would take Steve and Peter to Italy. Tony knew that neither would be bored, not with all the museums and outdoor activities. Both of which Steve and Peter seemed to enjoy to the fullest. Taking a deep breath, Tony sighed in appreciation at the smell from the coffee mug he held between his hands, the steam rising invitingly up in soft curls. He'd poured the steaming mug after having gotten up early to check on his surprises for the day. He wanted everything to be perfect, Peter was turning three and showing signs of being as smart as Tony and Bruce. Then there was the matter of his anniversary gift to Steve. Glancing back towards the bed, he studied the sleeping man. From the wild blond hair, to the broad shoulders and muscled back, all the way down to Steve's trim waist, the rest of him teasingly covered by a sheet. Blinking, Tony grinned as he realized from his body's reaction, just where his thoughts were headed and he couldn't afford not to be focused right now.

Turning away from the bed, Tony headed to the living room, looking around at the pictures on the walls. He smiled as he sipped his coffee and studied the faces of his husband and son. He remembered when each and every one had been taken, had made sure to be present for as many of them as possible. It wasn't until he reached the picture for Peter's second birthday did he stop and think back. They had gone back to New Mexico, to Midnight Meadows, and shown Peter everything they could remember. The picture in front of him showed a grinning one and a half year old sitting on Steve's shoulder's, his smile lighting up his entire face. The warm sable eyes stared back at Tony, showing him a mirror image of himself, if life had been different...happier. Reaching out, Tony brushed a hand over the picture, a fond smile on his face. “Well, today you guys will have a chance for another one of these.” Tony whispered softly.

He moved over to the small desk in the room and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a brown envelope, he set it on the desk top and sighed. Running a hand over the front of the envelope, Tony reached for the pen sitting to his left. Glancing up at the bedroom door, Tony sat down at the small desk and pulled out the papers. He'd finally been able to get Steve the one gift he hadn't been able to before his kidnapping. Looking down at the papers, he smiled, Pepper had outdone herself with this one. She had been able to make sure that Steve was the sole owner of ten acres of land. Part of which included their cabin in Midnight Meadows, New Mexico. Going through the papers, Tony signed where he needed, making sure that Steve would have full control to do whatever he wanted. He had been so engrossed in making sure that everything was in order, he hadn't heard the bedroom door open until Steve spoke.

“Tony, everything ok?” Steve asked in a sleep rough voice. He looked around blearily, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting of the front room. “H-how long have you been up?” Steve asked around a yawn, stretching as he walked into the living room.

Tony couldn't help the smile that curved his lips as he took in Steve's sleep rumpled appearance. “Hey, handsome, I'm ok just thinking over somethings and haven't really been up long. Why are you up is the better question.”

“You know I can't sleep when you're not close by.” Steve said softly. He walked over to the desk, glancing at the papers in front of Tony. “I thought we agreed no work this trip.”

“We did, honey, we did and this isn't work.” Tony gathered all the papers up in a neat little pile. “This is part of your anniversary gift.” He grinned as Steve's face lit up with surprise, the childish innocence something Tony enjoyed seeing on both Peter and Steve's faces.

“My gift? W-what is it, is it something I'll like? Wait, you didn't buy me another island Tony, did you? We rarely get to go to the one you gave me for Christmas.” Steve tried to look at the papers in front of Tony but failed when Tony put them back in their envelope, a soft smile curving his lips.

“You're just so easy to please and you know if I gave you another one, it would be ok to take a vacation, right?” He chuckled at the frown working Steve's lips down. “Awww come on sour puss, you know you love it when I give you gifts.”

“Not gifts that I really have no use for, Tony, I don't  _need_ another island. As long as I have you and Peter, I'm more than happy.” Steve leaned over the desk and gave Tony a kiss. “What more could I ask for?”

“Midnight Meadows.” Tony blurted out, his face turning a bright red. He watched as Steve's eyes widened in surprised curiosity, his baby blue gaze moving over Tony's face in question.

“We, ummm, went there for Peter's second birthday, our first date, a-and ummm, w-we went right after we finally got Peter safely home with us.” Steve said softly, he remembered the dates of each visit, the reason for them, and how long they had been gone. “We said we were going back for Thanksgiving, so I, uh, I-I'm not sure...”

“It's your gift, well part of it. I couldn't think of anything you'd really not fuss at me about because let's face it Steve. I have more money than I could ever need and if I can't spend it on you and Peter who can I spend it on?”

“You _could_ spend it on sound proofing your room, all of them. At least for the next time you two decide to be adventurous and have guests over. I _swear_ I heard Stevie chanting your name more times than I've ever heard anyone say it in my _entire_ _life._ ”

Tony and Steve both looked up in surprise to see Bucky walking into the front room. His dark chestnut hair hung loose around his face and shoulders as he stretched. “Hey, Buck, what, uh, w-what do you mean?” Steve was sure his face was a bright red. Especially since he was pretty sure Bucky was telling the truth. His and Tony's suite was the only suite on this floor, other than Aveline and Bucky's. “We weren't that loud.”

“Yeah ok, maybe  _Stark_ wasn't but I swear, if Peter hadn't spent the night downstairs with Clint and Bruce...” Bucky grinned as he walked over to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of milk. “If he had to hear what my poor, bleeding ears had to hear...” Bucky drifted off, chuckling at the soft sound from his best friend. 

Tony looked from Bucky to Steve then back. He studied the man in the kitchen then turned back to Steve, a slow grin curving his lips. “Well, you know, Barnes, I absolutely  _love_ the way Steve says my name. I mean, who  _wouldn't_ want to hear this voice whispering or yelling their name over and over and over, until the only thing you want is to keep hearing it for the rest of your life.” Tony leaned forward as he pulled Steve closer. “There is nothing better than the sound of my name leaving my husband's lips. There is no sound worth hearing than the sound of his and Peter's laughter and there is no love I'd rather have than the love of the two most important people in my life.” He watched as the baby blue eyes in front of him dilated, the pupils blown wide as Steve tried to control his breathing. 

“Tony...” Steve whispered shakily. He stared at the man in front of him, shivering at the feel of Tony's breath ghosting across his lips. He struggled to control his response in front of Bucky, not sure he wanted to hear any more of his teasing. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, couldn't slow down the rapid beat of his heart.

“You know, there was a time I would have told you I didn't know what you're talking about.” Bucky looked at them over the bar top separating the kitchen and living room. “But then I think of Aveline and I remember, kind of, what we had and what we have now. What Hydra almost took from me and I'm grateful to be able to hold her and the twins.” Bucky gave Steve and Tony a small smile. “I know, a lot of emotions so early in the morning but hey what can you do.” He held up two bottles, shaking them gently. “Had to come get breakfast for some demanding little scientist.” He beamed as he thought about his children.

Tony grinned, “Which reminds me, Peter will be up in about an hour, how about breakfast in bed?”

Steve nodded as he moved around the desk and stood in front of Tony, holding the sable gaze. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Glancing up at Bucky, Steve gave him a grin. “We'll meet you guys down at the beach?” His grin widened at Bucky's nod and look of dismay.

“Yeah, ok, we'll meet you guys down at the beach. Try not to wake the twins up this time, ok?” He gave Steve a mock glare then chuckled, turning quickly at the sound of his name.

“James?”

Bucky turned, until his gaze was caught and held by the gray green one in front of him. “ Da, lyubov' ?” (Yes, Love) He couldn't help the smile on his face or the quickening of his pulse. “ Vse v poryadke s det'mi? ” (Everything alright with the children?)

Aveline smiled as she walked through the doorway. “ Oni spyat, ty vozvrashchayesh'sya v postel'? ” (They are sleeping, are you coming back to bed?)  She glanced over at Tony and Steve, giving them a small wave. “Cousin, Steven, if you will excuse us?”

Bucky blinked, a slow grin curving his lips. “Yeah you two, excuse us. We have some beautiful sounds to make ourselves.” Bucky walked over to a blushing Aveline, smiling as she took the bottles from his hands. Turning back to Tony and Steve, he winked. “We will see you guys at the beach.” With that said, Bucky leaned down, picked Aveline up and carried her back to their suite.

Tony groaned as he leaned his head against Steve's chest. “You know, if he didn't make Avie so fucking happy...”

Steve chuckled, “They do seem to be in a world all their own but so do we, most of the time. Besides, you know you love Marisol and Grant. Who else would listen to you  _and_ Bruce talk science without falling asleep.” He grinned at the mock look of indignation from Tony. “Ouch,” Steve said with a grin. “You know that punch didn't hurt, right?”

Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulder's. “You and Peter seem to do ok.” He chuckled as Steve leaned down and kissed him.

“That's because I love the sound of your voice and Peter loves it because you let him tear up stuff then put it back together, just like you.”

Tony could feel his face heating as he struggled to hold back his embarrassment. He could feel a wave of love threatening to pull him under, the happiness he'd found with Steve and Peter meaning more to him than anything in the world. “You two are just... _god_ I don't know what I'd do without you two. The past few years have been...” Tony drifted of with a sigh, looking up at the man holding him. “You've been so supportive a-and I  _really_ do appreciate it, honey. You deserve a medal for putting up with me and all of my extra shit.”

Steve grinned, “Well, you're welcome and a medal sounds great but ummm, I'd be happy with a round of morning sex. You know,  _before_ Peter wakes up.” Steve tightened his arm around Tony's waist, leaning down to brush his lips across Tony's. “It's my pleasure supporting you, seeing all the progress you've made. God Tony, if you could only see yourself like I see you, like  _Peter_ sees you. He idolizes you, tries to imitate you in every single way and I just...I look at him and I look at you and I know, deep down I  _know_ that it's all worth it.” Steve blinked, trying to fight the tears filling his eyes. “I would gladly go to the ends of the Earth and back for you two.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath through his nose. “God, you're such a sap early in the morning.” He said with a watery chuckle. “I mean first you want to fuck me then you're making me cry.” He laughed when Steve picked him up and carried him back to the room. “Ok so now that you've made me cry you plan to...”

“I plan to show you just how very much I love making you say my name.” Steve said with a devilish grin. He shifted Tony until he was in a fireman's carry, a hand slipping between his thighs. Lifting his free hand, he rubbed Tony's ass, squeezing hard enough to illicit a loud shout of surprised pain. Chuckling darkly, Steve glanced over into wide, dilated sable eyes. “Don't worry hun, this time Bucky can complain about _you_ being to loud _.”_ Steve grinned as he opened the suite door then kicked it closed behind him, carrying Tony to their bedroom. “And just so you know, I _love_ to hear the sound of my name leaving your lips. The sound of you and Peter laughing together is the most beautiful music in all the world. I love watching you and our son working or creating together, it's like watching a sculptor create their greatest masterpiece.” Taking a deep breath, Steve let Tony slide down his body, watching as he fell back onto the bed in a lazy sprawl. “And I want to love you both for as long as we all shall live.”

It didn't take long for Steve to make good on his promise, enjoying every second. Making sure to fill their room with the sounds of Tony's breathless moans and gasps. By the time Steve had finally left an exhausted Tony sleep in their suite, it was lunch time and almost everyone was already down on the beach getting ready for Peter's party. Everyone that is except for Clint. Walking out of the bedroom, Steve looked up and smiled at his friend, a greeting on his lips until he looked at Clint closer. “Hey, Clint, uh, is everything ok?”

Clint looked at Steve, trying to control his expression. “There's been a slight problem.” At Steve's look of alarm, he rushed out. “It's not Pete, he's ok I swear. When I last saw him he was headed down to the beach with Pepper, Nat, and Rhodey.”

Steve let out a soft sigh of relief, sure that something happening to Peter right now would be the worst thing possible. Looking at Clint in confusion, he waited for the other blond to finish talking.

“Bruce, uh, w-we may have gotten into a fight and, uh, he may want to leave if he hasn't already?” At Steve's blank look, Clint sighed. “We got into this stupid argument and I, ummm, I kind of just left? I mean, god Steve you know how it is! I just needed some space to cool off but when I came back to the suite...” Clint frowned as he glanced behind Steve. “Peter was in his room with Rhodey but Bruce was...” Clint shook his head. “You know how he is about the kids, he's almost as obsessive as Tony!” Clint threw his hands up in frustration. “Anyway, I went to look for Bruce but I didn't...”

“Steve?”

Steve turned to see Tony walking out of their suite dressed in a pair of royal blue lounge pants with a matching button down. He had a towel over his head, drying his hair as a frown worked its way across his face.

Looking from Steve to Clint then back, Tony tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “Did something happen to Peter?”

Steve smiled at Tony reassuringly. “No sweetheart, he's down on the beach with his aunt's and uncle's. Clint's here looking for Bruce, they, uh, they had an argument and now Bruce may be missing.”

Tony looked back over at Clint, adjusting his towel so that it sat around his shoulder's. “What do you mean Bruce is missing? He can't be missing, he's Peter's god-father.” Tony looked from Clint to Steve, panic beginning to spread through him. “He's supposed to be helping me with Steve and Peter's surprises!”

“Tony, sweetheart, calm down. You know how Bruce is when he's angry.” Steve walked over to Tony, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “He may just be down by the beach where no one can see him.” He glanced over at Clint, a frown curving his lips down. “We'll go look for him, ok? Gives me a chance to check on Petey-pie too.”

Tony nodded, leaning against Steve as he tried to remain calm. “Yeah, ok, well you tell Bruce I said it's shitty to give me a heart attack the day of our son's birthday and before our anniversary.” Tony sighed at the strong hand kneading his back gently. “God, you've got the best hands in the galaxy.” He sighed against Steve's chest, enjoying the rumbling feel of his chuckle.

“You always say that, now go get dressed. I'm going to go and see what we can do about finding our missing chemist.” Steve leaned down and gave Tony a slow, sweet kiss. “Don't be to long, ok? Have J stand in sentry mode, at least until I get back or you get down to the beach.” He smiled at the stubborn set of Tony's jaw. “You look just like Peter when he can't have something he wants.”

Tony grinned, looking up at Steve, he couldn't help the happy bubble in his chest. “You are such a sap.” He leaned up and kissed Steve, pressing closer with a small groan. Pulling away, he smiled at the soft puffs of air from Steve. “Go, you and Legolas go find my Brucie bear and tell him we need him happy and ready for fun.”

Steve nodded as he pulled Tony closer. “Just be careful and hurry up, please.” He could hear how breathless he was, the excitement of Tony's surprise for him as well as their surprise for Peter, was beginning to build. He slowly released Tony, giving him one last squeeze before turning back to Clint. “Ready?”

Clint nodded, “Ready when you are, Cap.” He gave them both a tight smile then turned and headed to the door.

Steve followed, turning back to glance at Tony. “If you're not down in thirty I'm coming back up for you.”

Tony grinned, “You know it takes more than thirty minutes to make something like this look so good.” Tony moved his hands over himself, his smile taking on a predatory gleam at the swift inhale from Steve. “Or maybe that's your limit in waiting to unwrap one of your gift?”

Steve's gaze moved over Tony, taking in the way his outfit seemed to tease and entice with his movements. “You always do that on purpose, no matter how much you try and deny it...” He was cut off by a hard kiss.

“Go, before we never leave the suite.” Tony whispered. “I'll meet you downstairs as soon as I get done.” He pushed Steve towards the door. “Go, you can get a status report from J if you need it.”

Steve nodded, following Clint out of the suite, sighing in relief when the door closed with a soft click. “Ok, so Bruce isn't really missing, is he?”

Clint grinned, “Naw, he's down on the beach with everyone else. Just had to make it seem believable to Tony.” Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “This came while you two were sleep. Not sure what it is but thought I'd give it to you before we got in front of everyone.”

Steve took the envelope and opened it. “Thank god, I was wondering if we'd get them today or not.” At his friends look of confusion, Steve handed him the sheaf of papers. “Peter's now, legally, _my son_ as well as Tony's.” He couldn't help the happy giggle that bubbled up out of him. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Christ, Clint, i-is all of this really happening? I mean, we got Bucky back a few years ago and now he has his own family. I thought I'd lost Tony, that my life was over and then to find him as well as his son?” Steve shook his head, turning at the hand placed on his back. “I don't know how I'm so deserving of any of this but I thank god everyday for them...you...everyone.”

Clint grinned, “Awww, well, it's been great being with you guys Cap. Never really had a family before so this is a good feeling to have.” He looked up as the elevator stopped on the main floor. “Come on, let's go find you some tissue. Nat, Aveline, and Pepper will kill me if you show up looking like you're crying.”

“I can't help it.” Steve sniffed softly. He walked behind Clint until the sound of laughter stopped him. Looking up and around the shorter man, Steve's face lit up at the sight of a small figure surrounded by a large group of people. “He looks so safe and happy.”

“That's because he is, Cap. You and Tony have made sure that nothing happens to him and he has everything a kid could ever want. So I'd say he's pretty damn happy.” Clint threw an arm around Steve's shoulder's. “Now, are you ready to give Tony his surprise?”

Steve flushed, “Yeah, I think so. You think he'll like it, I mean it took months to get it together.” Steve sighed. It was always hard trying to get a gift for Tony but this time he'd done something he'd never thought he'd do.

“Well, Avie is all excited, you should see her Cap, Bucky said she's like a kid in a candy store!” Clint laughed as they walked down towards the group outside. “You know, this is going to really shock Tony.”

“Yeah, he's been after me to try something new for a while. Maybe this will be new enough?” Steve could feel his face heating as he went over the dance moves he'd recently learned from Aveline and Bucky. He'd recruited their help in learning one of Tony's favorite dances, hoping his husband would enjoy it as much as he had when he'd first seen Tony dance. Running a hand through his hair, Steve couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when Peter finally noticed him.

“Papa!”

Steve let out a soft breath, smiling as his son jumped down from the chair he occupied and ran towards him. “He's legally my son now, Clint. No one can take him or Tony from me, ever.” Steve glanced over at Clint, giving him a quick grin, he turned in time to catch the small curly headed toddler racing towards him. “Hi Petey Pie!” Steve gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. Earning a loud  _ewww, Papa_ for his efforts. “What, no good, are you telling me you don't like my kisses anymore?” Steve asked in mock hurt. He proceeded to kiss Peter until he was squirming and laughing, trying to get away.

“No wet kissies!” Peter squealed in mock offense. He hugged Steve, his small arms squeezing tightly around his father's neck. “Come pway wif me?” Peter looked up at Steve with bright, round sable eyes, his small mouth pursed into a small  _o_ . Dark chestnut curls moved wildly about his small, flushed face as he bounced in Steve's arms.

Steve smiled, “Well what is it you're doing exactly? Looks like you and your Uncle Bruce are doing science things?” Steve looked up at Bruce, a smile on his face at the flush that bloomed on the others cheeks. “Afternoon Bruce, Tony said you can't be missing or give him a heart attack, you're Peter's godfather and supposed to be helping with surprises.”

Bruce nodded, a smile playing about his lips. “Well, I guess that means hide and seek is out of the question.” He chuckled at Clint's groan of frustration.

“That's the best part of a party!” Clint complained loudly. He grinned when Bruce tried to quiet him with a wave of his hand. “Awww, honey, now you know the only way to shut me up is...”

“Please, for the sake of my children's ears as well as my nephew's,  _please_ for the love of god, do  _not_ finish that statement.”

Steve looked up to see Bucky and Aveline walking over, both with matching smiles and a child on their hip. “I could have sworn Tony made them both carriers and strollers.” He knew Aveline loved carrying the children and it had long become a point of teasing them both because Bucky was the same exact way.

“Hey, hey, don't hate. We decided that they could spend the day with us and later, for nap time they can relax in the mini cars Stark gave them.” Bucky laughed at the glare Steve sent him. “Ok, the, uh, mini jets? I mean, hell, he gave them everything short of weapons.”

“I'll do that when they start walking, that way they can keep up with you, old timer.”

Steve turned at the sound of his husbands voice. He could feel Peter vibrating with energy as he spotted his father. Bending, Steve let the toddler down and watched as he moved as fast as possible towards Tony.

“Daddy!”

Tony grinned, letting out a soft sigh of relief. He stopped in his steps and waited for Peter to make his way to him. “Hi Petey Pie, it's been ages since I've seen you!” Tony hugged his son tight, enjoying the feel of the small, chubby arms wrapped around his neck. “I hear you were doing science guy stuff with your Uncle Bruce?” Tony looked over at his friend, a grin on his face. “I was told you were MIA, something about an argument?”

Bruce sighed, “Well, it wasn't long but Clint wanted to wait until...”

“Until everyone was here so we could give gifts then eat!” Clint raised his voice over Bruce, his face flushed with nervous surprise.

Steve blinked, confused at Clint's sudden change of attitude. Looking between the two, Steve tried to figure out what was going on. Had they gotten into a fight or was it something else? He turned when he felt an arm slide around his waist, smiling down at his husband and son. “I documenti per l'adozione sono arrivati oggi.” (The adoption papers arrived today.)

Tony looked up at Steve, “Bene, non è che abbiamo bisogno di loro per cominciare, ma se ti fa sentire meglio le cose, allora sono tutti per voi di essere felice.” (Good, not that we needed them to begin with but if it makes you feel better about things, then I'm all for you being happy.)

Steve pulled Tony and Peter closer. “Lo fa, nessuno può prendere voi o Peter lontano da me. Questo è più che sufficiente per farmi felice.” (It does, no one can take you or Peter away from me. That's more than enough to make me happy.)

“Hey, hey, speak English, not all of us are as proficient as you two in Italian!” Rhodey shouted from the back of the group. He waved at Tony and Steve, grinning as he held up a cup in salute to them.

“Awww, honey bear you know we'd always translate for you!” Tony shouted back with a laugh. He could feel Peter vibrating with energy as he watched something behind him. Turning, Tony froze, a grin curving his lips wide as he saw what held Peter's attention. “Steve, honey, look what finally arrived.”

Steve turned and grinned, looking over at Peter and Tony, he watched Peter's face as the package was moved closer. “Looks like someone has a birthday today. I wonder who that's for?”

“Me! It's fo' me!” Peter shouted in surprise. He struggled to get down out of Tony's arms and go inspect the giant package. “Daddy, wook, my name!” Peter pointed out the giant card with his name on it.

Tony laughed as the card and the number three danced gently in the breeze on top of the box. “What do you think it could be?” He ruffled the dark curls on Peter's head, watching as he looked up at the box in awe.

“Tony, please tell me you did not buy him a small car?” Pepper asked softly. “Or make him a miniature version of your suit.”

Tony chuckled as he shook his head. “This one is all Steve, I simply went along to help.” He chuckled as Pepper turned to Steve, a question in her cornflower blue eyes.

“I wanted to give him something special a-and I couldn't think of anything. Then we took him to Cirque de Soleil and...”

“Oh god, please tell me you did not buy him...” Bucky broke off as the box was opened and Peter let out a happy shout of pleasure.

“I got an ewepant!  _I got an ewepant_ !” He jumped up and down, his excitement at seeing the small, gray animal doubled when Tony picked him up and placed him on the small animals back. “Daddy wook, I got an ewepant!”

“I know, sweet pea, your Papa wasn't sure you'd like him. Look, his tag says his name is Ozzy.” Tony grinned at Peter's quick agreement. “What do you think, should we take him out for a walk?” He laughed at his son's excited claps and demands to go for a ride. Turning back to Steve, Tony gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.” Was all he could get out, the tightness in his throat making it difficult for him to speak.

Steve grinned as he watched Peter talking to the baby elephant. “I figured, if we took him to the circus while they were here, he'd enjoy it and if we could get them to come to him for his birthday...” Steve flushed at the soft  _awww's_ his admission received. Turning, he wasn't surprised to find Pepper, Natasha, and Aveline all smiling at him.

“You have done very well, Steven. I have not seen him this happy since you and Tony brought him home.” Aveline smiled, adjusting the small, brunette girl in her arms.

Steve smiled shyly, “I just really enjoy seeing him happy.”

Tony sighed, “God, you're such a sap but I love it  _and_ you, so fucking much.” Tony tried to hide the tremble in his voice, to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “Thank you, for making this day great for him. Nothing I would have done would even come close to the look on his face when he saw little Ozzy.”

Steve chuckled, “Well, I'm sure you're gift will be better.” He pulled Tony closer, giving him a gentle kiss against his temple. “Be careful on your walk, don't want anything to happen to you two.”

Tony nodded, his gaze watching Peter and Ozzy as they slowly made their way through the crowd. “Yeah, uh, ok, I'm gonna...I-I'll stick with Peter and Ozzy for a few then we'll come back and eat.”

Steve nodded, “Go, be careful and enjoy your time with our son.” Steve watched as Tony nodded then turned to follow after Peter and a slow moving Ozzy. He couldn't help but laugh as Rhodey fell into step beside them, a grin on his face as they walked towards the beach. “Do you think he really liked it?” Steve turned to Bucky, who was holding a wide eyed Grant. Looking into the bright ocean blue eyes of his nephew, Steve reached over and gently ran a finger down his soft cheek. “He looks so much like you, Buck.”

Bucky chuckled, “God I hope not, I hope they both look like their mother.” Bucky adjusted his hold so that Grant was held against his right side. “He's not a fan of the left arm when it's cold.” He explained at Steve's questioning look. “And we all can see that Peter loved his gift. Who wouldn't, he spent most of his time with the elephants and lions when we went to the zoo and the circus.” He leaned down to kiss his son, smiling as he cooed in response. “Just promise me you and Tony will  _not_ give the twins anything like that, Avie wouldn't be pleased.”

They both turned at the sound of a soft laugh. “You two are married to two of the richest people in the world and you're trying to convince each other not to go overboard?” Natasha looked between the two super soldiers. “Look at where Tony, Rhodey, and Clint are now. If you think that they are going to let the twins go without an animal for a pet, then guess again. This little gift of Steve's is going to turn into a full blown menagerie.”

Steve's eyes widened as he followed Natasha's gaze. “Oh, god, I forgot how they could both be.” Steve didn't realize the extent Tony loved his cousin until she had announced she was pregnant. He had gone out of his way to make sure she had everything an expectant mother could need or want. Going so far as to make sure that the strollers and carriers were finger coded to everyone the twins came into contact with. “Ok, so what if we got them a swing set first?” Turning back to Bucky, Steve frowned.

Bucky laughed, “Now tell me which one of them is going to sit in a swing? I can barely keep Marisol in her seat while driving and Grant swears he's the master when in the stroller.”

Steve sighed, “Well if we let them, Tony and Aveline will buy them a circus and save us the headache of having to do it ourselves.”

Natasha and Bucky laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. Natasha sighed, as she looked down the beach, a smile curving her ruby red lips. “It's been nice to be able to breathe for a few. No worries or stress has been good for us all.” She turned and took James from Bucky, smiling as he replied with coo's and giggles.

Steve hummed softly, turning to look for Tony and Peter. “It has, Tony's therapist was against the trip though. She thought it could trigger something for him but he doesn't look as if he's bothered by anything right now.”

“That's a very good thing, Tony really would have built Peter a suit for himself, which wouldn't have ended well at all.”

Steve smiled at the sound of Pepper's voice, his blue gaze having found Tony and Peter. “Well, as long as he only has the schematics for Peter's suite, we're ok. It's when he  _starts_ making it that we'll have a real problem.” Steve slowly walked towards the beach, watching as Peter sat on the back of Ozzy, his head thrown back with laughter as the small animal trotted along next to Tony and Clint, Rhodey jogged in front with a carrot in his hand. “They are going to be ok, as long as Tony can spoil him and Peter will allow it, they will be fine.”

“The real question is, how are _you_ , Steve?” Pepper looked up at him, a smile playing across her lips. “Is everything getting better for _you_?”

Steve smiled, Pepper always knew how to get right to the point of things. “I'm ok, honestly. Better since we've finally been able to just relax and enjoy having some kind of routine.” They walked over to the small group standing around Ozzy. “I should have called you about Ozzy, Pepper, I'm sorry. It's just...when we, ummm, took Peter to the circus he  _loved_ the elephants and he cried the whole time after we left.” Steve sighed, his shoulder's slumping. “I just couldn't erase that sound from my memory. I mean, he's laughed and cried since but that sound, Pepper, was the worst because it was the first time he's ever cried like  _that_ .” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, aware that his face was probably a bright red and that Pepper probably thought he was crazy. “He wanted one so badly and it was horrible to see Tony's face when we had to tell Peter no. So I thought it would be great to get him one for his birthday.”

“I understand, kind of like the first time he stayed the night with us. He had Happy so nervous it was cute but those first tears.” Pepper sighed, shaking her head. “It was the worst because I never wanted to hear that sound again.”

Steve nodded, his body losing some of the tension holding him stiff. “Tony hates it, says it reminds him of all the times he cried and no one cared.” Steve watched as two identical pair of sable eyes focused on him. He couldn't help smiling at them, waving as Peter waved back, frantically trying to get Steve's full attention. “And yet, he's learned to be just as demanding as his father.” Steve chuckled as Pepper giggled beside him. Turning to the slim, red headed woman next to him, Steve hugged her close. “Thank you, Pepper, for everything you've done for us. I know it must have been hard on you as well and I don't think we said thank you or shown you any type of appreciation for what you've done for us.”

Pepper gave Steve a watery smile. “You're both family, I would have gone to the ends of the Earth for you two.” She hugged Steve back, laughing when Tony walked up, a playful frown on his face.

“Well, if I knew we were going to be hugging I would have got started earlier.” Tony walked over and hugged Pepper, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Turning to Steve, he grinned up at the man in front of him. “Hi honey, feel like a swim?” His grin turned devilish at the blush that covered Steve's face.

“I think I'll go join my nephew and his uncle's. You two have a nice swim.” Pepper smiled as she walked away, her smile warm as she headed towards Peter, Clint, and Rhodey.

“Why do you insist on doing that in front of everyone?” Steve pulled Tony closer, smiling down into the tan, olive skinned face. “You two doing ok?”

“Because you always blush when I do.” Tony grinned. “And yeah, he's asking for the monkey's now.” He chuckled at Steve's sigh. “Well, I did try to tell you when you asked for Ozzy.” Tony leaned up and gave Steve a kiss. He watched as Steve's cheeks darkened, the color moving down beneath Steve's shirt. “Let's go for a swim, I have a surprise for you.” Tony pulled Steve towards a stretch of beach hidden by a group of large rocks. “J, let Rhodey know that Steve and I are going for a swim and to keep an eye on Peter for us?”

_“Very well, Sir, enjoy your swim.”_

Tony grinned as he led Steve to the other side. “We found this spot earlier in the week. Thought about you when I saw it, knew you'd love the view.” Tony drifted off at the soft gasp that left Steve.

“Tony, this...y-you but how, when?” Steve looked at the small cabana set up on the beach. It wasn't as big as one would expect Tony to go for but it was more than even Steve had been prepared to see. “This is...” Steve broke off the closer they got to the set up. Glancing down at Tony, Steve smiled when he found the sable gaze watching him. He tried to push back the shiver that raced down his spine at the look in Tony's eyes.

“I, uh, I-I thought, maybe I can give you something that I hadn't had a chance to give you.” Tony watched Steve's face closely. He was nervous, the crate had been sitting in storage until a few months ago. Tony and Bruce had pulled it out of its hiding place, surprised that they hadn't found it sooner. “I know I should have given this to you sooner and I'm sorry it's taken me...”

“Oh god, Tony is that...y-you found my bike?!” Steve could feel his eyes widen as he stared at the gleaming chrome and metal vehicle in front of him. He thought he'd never see the Harley-Davidson Street 750 again.

“Well, maybe not the exact same one but one I built like it? I mean, it's been done for a while now, I just never got the chance to give it to you.” Tony grinned at the look on Steve's face. It was the same look on Peter's when he'd seen Ozzy. “You like?”

“I love.” Steve breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off of the gleaming beauty in front of him. Moving around the bike, Steve moved his hands across the handle bars. Smiling at the bright gleam they gave off. “Thank you, Tony. I never thought I'd ever see her again.” Steve whispered. He'd missed the Harley, the purr of the engine when he started her up. The power he'd feel while straddling the bike, idling, waiting for Tony...

Steve looked up at the man watching him. “Let's go for a swim.” His smile widened at the blush on Tony's cheeks. “We won't be in long, just enough to enjoy the water and stay cool.”

Tony felt his face heating, he hadn't expected this reaction from Steve. He couldn't wait to give him his second surprise, to see his reaction to what Tony had planned next. “Let's change then, the sooner we can get wet the sooner we can enjoy it.” He grinned as Steve's eyes darkened and he licked his lips unconsciously.

Shaking his head, Steve followed Tony into the cabana. He stopped once they stepped inside, a small sound of surprise rising from his throat. “Tony?” Looking around Steve couldn't help but stare in awe at everything in front of him. “W-what is all of this?” He walked over to the small desk to his right, looking down at a stack of papers there. “Tony?”

Tony looked down at his feet, nervous now about how Steve would react to...

“Tony, sweetheart, look at me. Some of these say beneficiary in the event of death. What does this mean, a-are you dying and not telling me?!” Steve could feel panic beginning to color the edges of his happiness. He looked through the papers, wondering if maybe they meant something else. Most people didn't write wills or power of attorney for nothing. Looking back at Tony, Steve could see the fear in his eyes and understood what Tony was trying to do. “In case...”

“I-in case the adoption papers took longer than we thought, I, uh, I-I wanted to make sure that you and Peter were kept together. If something happens to me, again, you two are taken care of.” Tony knew it was a huge show of trust on his part. Especially since Steve already had access to everything that Tony owned or had a hand in. The papers just made it official for those who would try and contest Steve's claim to anything with Tony's name on it. “I have to make sure nothing happens to you two, Steve. After what happened, I have to make sure that no matter what...”

Steve stopped the tumbling words with a kiss. “I understand.” He said softly. Looking back down at the papers laid out in front of him, Steve sighed. “Maybe you can explain them to me later? Right now, no business.” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's waste, pulling him closer. You do know you didn't have to do all of this.”

“Yeah but the board will do anything to keep some type of hold over Stark Industries. I have to make sure that you and Peter are taken care of.” Tony buried his face against Steve's chest. He knew it was a morbid way of thinking but he didn't want to risk anything happening to where Peter would be separated from Steve. “I love you so much it scares me at times. I keep trying to convince myself that this isn't a dream and you're not leaving anytime soon.”

Steve's arms tightened around Tony. “Where would I go? Everything I've ever wanted or needed is here with you and Peter.” He pressed a kiss against the soft chestnut curls. Running a hand soothingly across Tony's back, Steve could feel the small tremor running through Tony. “You had another nightmare, didn't you.” He asked the question softly, knew Tony would deny it any other time but right now, with it just being the two of them, he would tell the truth.

“You and Peter were taken from me, killed because I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to save you. I couldn't reach either of you in time a-and I lost you both.” Tony whispered. The dream had been so real, he could feel the fire that took his husband, had tried to scream his rage as his son was lost to the ocean. “I-I couldn't save you, with all my money and technology and genius, I couldn't save the two most important people in my life.”

“You would try, Tony, no matter what, you would try and that's what matters most.” Steve kept his voice low and even. “Besides, you're Iron Man, bad guys run from you.”

Tony chuckled as he hugged Steve. He held on tight to the tall, warm bodied man holding him. “You're the best thing to happen to me since Peter and I can't risk losing either of you.”

“You won't, I swear.” Steve pressed the words against Tony's hair, silently promising to do everything in his power to keep Tony and Peter safe. “Let's go for that swim, we could both...”

_“Sirs, I apologize for the interruption but there is an issue concerning Master Peter.”_

Tony stiffened against Steve, surprise and fear fighting for dominance. “What type of issue, J? Is he hurt, missing, angry, what?”

_“He is, unhappy, would be the proper word and neither Agent Barton nor Col. Rhodes seem to know why.”_

Tony sighed, he was ok, just lonely. “He misses us.” He looked up at Steve, smiling into baby blue eyes, bright with love. “Maybe we should take Peter with us? I-I know we had other plans but...”

Shaking his head, Steve leaned down to kiss Tony. “No, it's fine. It's his birthday and he's going to want us around more than anyone else.” Steve held Tony close to his side as they left the cabana. “We can come back later, when he's down for his nap.”

Tony agreed with a soft hum of pleasure. “Maybe we should go ahead and get ready to...” Tony broke off when he say an unhappy Peter on the back of Ozzy, standing about five feet from them. “Petey-pie, what's wrong?” Tony walked over to his son, watching as his bottom lip trembled and fresh tears filled his eyes.

“Daddy...” Peter said in a trembling voice.

“What, what is is sweetheart, tell daddy who did it and I'll fix it, I swear it.” Tony could feel anger and panic twisting his stomach. Glancing over at Steve, he wasn't surprised to see his jaw tighten as he scanned the horizon for any threat to them. “Why are you crying, honey bee?”

“I wanna stay wif daddy and papa!” Peter wailed, his tears falling from big, round sable eyes. “Pwease, I-I wanna stay wif chu!”

Tony reached up and pulled Peter from Ozzy's back. “Of course you can stay with us, why wouldn't we want you to stay with us? Who would help us cut the cake if you didn't?” He looked up at the feel of a large hand on his back. “Steve?” Tony's eyes were wide as he held a softly crying toddler in his arms.

“Come on, let's go back into the cabana.” Steve looked around them again. Picking up Ozzy's lead, he guided the small animal to the shaded area next to the cabana. “Will he be ok out here?” At Tony's small nod, Steve guided them back into the cabana. They moved over towards the pallet of pillows on the far side of the space and sat down. “Come here you two.” Steve pulled them both close, holding Tony against his chest and running a hand through Peter's hair. When large, bright, tear filled sable eyes looked up at him, Steve felt his heart clench. “Don't cry Petey-pie, we love having you hang out with us. We can go swimming then make sand castles and after that we can cut the cake.”

Tony watched as Peter looked up at Steve, felt his heart clench at the bright red face streaked with tears. Rubbing the small back, Tony could feel the last of his tremors leaving him. He let out a soft breath as Peter slowly relaxed against him. “See, what did I tell you, best hands in the galaxy.” He smiled at Steve's soft huff, leaning back against the broad chest behind him.

“I bet he was up with the sun this morning.” Steve whispered. He smiled as he ran a hand over Peter's hair. “He really liked Ozzy.”

Tony chuckled, shushing Peter back to sleep with a soft sound and a kiss. “Shush, il mio bel figlio. Papà e io sono qui e non lasciare nulla accada a voi. Il sonno, il mio dolce Petey-torta e non dimenticare mai che papà ti ama.” (Shush, my handsome son. Papa and I are here and won't let anything happen to you. Sleep, my sweet Petey-pie and never forget that daddy loves you.) He hummed a soft tune, holding Peter close and rocking with Steve. “You know, we have a really cute kid. I mean, despite having my eyes...”

“Your smile.” Steve said softly.

“And some awesome hair.” Tony responded with a grin. “Pete's a really cute kid.” Tony stared down at his son, pride swelling his chest. “He'll also be the best at everything because he'll have you to teach him.”

“Us, Tony, Peter's got both of us.” Steve tightened his arms around Tony and Peter. “You're going to be his biggest fan and I'll be there to cheer you both on.” He smiled at Tony's soft laugh.

“You're such a cornball.” Tony whispered. He glanced down at Peter then back up at Steve. “Let's put him down for a nap then go for that swim, yeah?”

Steve flushed, a shy smile curving his lips. “Yeah, we, uh, we can do that.” He helped Tony stand, holding him by the waist as they made their way over to a pile of blankets and pillows. “Will he be ok here while we're in the water?”

Tony nodded, “The suit will be here and JARVIS will alert us to anything wrong.”

Steve nodded as he watched Tony lay Peter down. “You know, you've gotten pretty good at that.”

Tony chuckled softly, “Awww honey are you wishing for a little girl now?” Tony stiffened, aware of what he'd just asked and how it might sound. Turning to look up at his husband, he paused at the dreamy look on his face. “Steve?”

“If she had your eyes, hair, and smile then I'd be happier than any one person has a right to be.” Steve said wistfully.

“What if she had _your_ eyes, hair, and smile? Wouldn't that be better, I mean she'd have my brains but to have your looks would make life so much easier on her.” Tony whispered as he walked over to his silently thinking husband.

“She would have to have more than just your intelligence Tony. God, a little girl? Are we ready for that, I mean Pete's only three a-and I don't want you taking on more than you're ready for.” Steve looked down at Tony, he could see the hope and determination in his eyes. “You really...I-I mean I'm all for it Tony but are you _sure?”_

Tony grinned at the excitement in Steve's eye's. “Yes sweetheart I'm sure. Figured that if we had a little girl around that would help mellow the vibe some? I mean, it would give Nat and Pepper another niece along with Marisol to spoil.” He walked up to Steve and placed his hands on his chest. “Besides, I like the idea of there being a small blond running around the Tower. It would be nice to give Peter a playmate too.” Tony didn't want to admit that it would make him feel a little better as well. Give him a second chance to do right by at least one female in his life.

“She will love you just as much as Peter and I love you.” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. “If she were to look like you or me, she will be loved no matter what. You're a great father to Peter and would be a great father to our daughter as well.”

Tony pressed his face against Steve's chest. “God you're just so...h-how did I ever get so lucky?” Tony felt the soft rumble of Steve's chuckle and grinned. “You, me in the water, right now.”

“You're kinda hot when ya' bein' bossy sweet'art.” Steve whispered near Tony's ear. He felt the shiver that moved through him and smiled. “Howsa' bout ya' showin' me just how well you can swim, doll?”

Tony groaned as he pressed against Steve. “We'll never make it to the water with you talking like that.” He felt Steve's hands tighten around his waist and smiled. “Or maybe you can make it if you don't have to wait on me?” Tony leaned back and looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes. “How about a lift to the water, big boy?” He gave Steve a coy smile, heard the swift intake of breath and smoothed a hand down Steve's back. “Would make things move so much faster.”

Steve nodded as he picked Tony up, shivering as he felt strong legs wrap around his waist. “You didn't plan on us making it to the water any time soon, did you.”

“Nope.” Tony grinned as he popped the _p._ “Let's go before Peter wakes up. I want some sex and I want it right now.” Tony's grin widened as Steve turned a bright red. Wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulder's, Tony leaned forward and kissed him. “Faster honey, I'm not going to be able to last all day.” Tony tightened his hold on Steve, grinning at his soft groan.

“I'm only going to make it as far as outside the tent if you don't stop squirming.” Steve whispered shakily. His legs threatened to give out as Tony's lips moved against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Tony...”

“It's ok honey, we don't have to go to far.” Tony said softly.

“W-we can't wake Peter.” Steve walked through the cabana opening, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the sun. “We could get there faster...”

“If I just behaved, I know I know but it's much more fun being bad.” Tony chuckled. He adjusted his hold on Steve. Tightening his legs around Steve's waist, Tony moved his hips. It drove Steve wild to be able to take Tony while they were standing, giving him a chance to show off his strength. Tony loved it when his husband showed off, giving him a chance to just let go, be free, and enjoy it all.

By the time they made it to the water and back, Tony was exhausted and sore in every place that mattered. He stretched, groaning as his muscles complained about the movement.

“Hungry?” Steve asked Tony softly. He was trying to keep Peter as quiet as possible so Tony could get some rest.

“No, 'm f'ne.” Tony groaned into the pillow. He turned his head, cracking open an eye to see his husband and son sitting next to him. Both had plates filled with fruit and sweets.

“Got hungry aft'r we, ummm, w-we went for our swim.” Steve said softly. He could feel his face heating as Tony slowly stretched, a slow grin curving his lips up.

“Mmmm, worked up an appetite did you?” Tony chuckled as he reached over and brushed a hand over Peter's hair. “Hiya Petey-pie.”

Peter looked at Tony with a toothy grin. “Hi daddy! Popa made tweats!”

Tony grinned as he watched Peter bite into an orange slice with relish. Sitting up, he reached for a grape and cheese slice, grinning as Peter protested the invasion.

“You know, I was thinking about, umm, a-about our little girl?” Steve watched Tony's face, looking for some sign of what he was thinking.

“And? Come on honey, I know there's something you want to ask me.” Tony smiled at Steve as he helped Peter build a small fort with his crackers and cheese. “Wait, put this one here sweet pea, need to make sure it won't fall.” He grinned as Peter did as shown, then proceeded to copy the action twice more.

“What, ummm, what if we named her Sarah Maria Stark? I-I mean, we don't have to but I was thinking, she would be a part of both of us a-and our mom's would have adored her...” Steve broke off at the look on Tony's face. “Ok, so, ummm, bad idea then?” He rubbed the back of his neck as tears filled Tony's eyes. “I'm sorry, honey, I just...”

“That would be perfect.” Tony whispered. He stared up at Steve, eyes wide with unshed tears. “You'd, uh, you'd really wanna name her that?”

Steve nodded, smiling at Tony as he reached for his free hand. “I like the idea of some part of them living on through us.” He twined their fingers together, his thumb rubbing small circles over the skin of Tony's hand. “And...” Steve hesitated, looking up shyly at Tony. “And maybe we, ummm, w-we can try working on that sometime soon?”

“As soon as you want, honey.” Tony rushed out. He hadn't been sure Steve would go for the idea of them having another baby, especially a girl. He knew their lifestyle was dangerous and could take one or both of them at any given time, but he wanted a family with Steve and he was determined to have it.

Steve smiled, leaning over and giving Tony a soft kiss. “Good, because I was also thinking that the sooner we get started the better. Peter's three now so...” He drifted off, giving Tony a slow, sweet smile.

Tony felt his pulse jump and his heart beat faster. “Maybe Pepper and Happy won't mind babysitting tomorrow night.” Tony whispered, conscious that Peter was still sitting between them. He glanced down at his son, surprised to see the small model bike he'd made. “Steve look at this.” Tony shifted to his left, moving to get a better view of what Peter had just done. “Hey, look at this! It's a replica of your bike, Steve!” Tony looked from the small model to Steve and back. “He used the grapes and cheese like they were...” Tony drifted off as he looked at the small miniature, a smile curving his lips.

“Popa vroom vroom!” Peter moved his hands over the small food model, a smile lighting up his face at both his father's attention.

“Popa vroom vroom.” Steve agreed with a smile. He looked up at Tony and grinned. “Imagine when Sarah starts playing with dolls.”

“Oh god, we'll have to hide the Avengers' doll's immediately.” Tony said with a chuckle.

Steve nodded, his gaze on Peter as he started on another food model. “What if...” He broke off as he watched him. “What if Peter chooses art over science, would that be ok?”

Tony grinned, “Honey that is more than ok, it's a lot safer because we already have two of us with the potential to blow things up.” He grinned at Steve's wide eyed expression. “I mean, you know Bruce and I can always teach Sarah what we know.”

Steve sighed as a slow smile curved his lips. “As long as she looks like you and Peter...”

“Honey?” Tony smiled at the dreamy look on Steve's face. “What if she had my hair, your eyes, and everything else good about us?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “That would...yeah, Tony, she would be beautiful.” He could see a smaller version of Tony, dark chestnut curls framing an angelic face with bright baby blue eyes. “She would be...”

“Perfect.” Tony whispered. He smiled up at Steve then leaned down and pressed a kiss against his son's curls. “God I never thought I'd ever get the chance to have this. After everything we've been through...”

“We deserve this.” Steve whispered. He linked his fingers with Tony's, smiling as Peter started on another small model. “He's going to be all science.”

Tony looked down and grinned. “That's my boy! See science can be art as well sweet cheeks.” Tony leaned over and gave Steve a kiss. “Especially if what we are looking at means what I think it does.”

“Look daddy! It's 'nanners!” Peter shouted with glee. He looked up at both Tony and Steve, a smile of pride curved his lips wide. “See, 'nanners like Unca' Bruce show me!”

Tony laughed out right, doubling over in pleasure as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced over at his son and couldn't help leaning over and hugging him close. “Papà è così 'fiero di te, tesoro. Non c'è niente da a Te Che potrebbe mai cambiare.” (Daddy is so very proud of you, sweetheart. There is nothing you could do to ever change that.) 

Peter hugged Tony back, squeezing as tight as he could. “Ti amo papà.” (I love you daddy.)

“I love you too sweet pea.” Tony whispered. He looked up at Steve and smiled. His life had shattered with the death of his parents, especially the loss of his mother then Jarvis. It had been hell on Earth until he'd met Steve and despite their rocky start, their present was something more than Tony could have ever hoped for. “Love you too, sweet cheeks.”

Steve reached over and pulled Peter and Tony closer, smiling as Peter complained about being smashed between his parents. “Shouldn't be so small, squirt.” He chuckled softly, looking back up at Tony, he smiled. “I love you too, Tony.”

Tony pressed his face against Peter's curls, taking as deep a breath as possible. “Happy birthday Petey-pie.” Tony whispered, smiling as his son yawned in exhaustion. “You two must have been busy while I was sleep.”

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, you were exhausted.” He grinned at the dark look Tony sent his way. “I take full responsibility in that, too.”

“You can always make it up to me later.” Tony yawned, blinking as he looked down at his dozing son. “Watch over us while we sleep?”

“Always, sweetheart, always. “Steve whispered softly. He watched as both Tony and Peter drifted off to sleep, two pair of sable eyes hidden behind falling eyelids. He let his thoughts drift to the idea of them adding a little girl to the family. “Sarah Maria Stark.” He tried the name out loud and smiled, he was sure both his mom and Tony's would love the thought.

“Sarah Maria Rogers-Stark.” Tony mumbled. He opened one eye to look at Steve, a crooked grin curving his lips. “The best of both of us, honey bunny.”

Steve nodded, a smile curving his lips. “The best of both of us.” Steve repeated, laughing softly as Tony nodded then went back to sleep. They would rejoin everyone else later, once they had their naps. Leaning down, Steve pressed a kiss against Peter and Tony's dark curls. “I will always love you both for as long as I have breath in me to breath.” Steve adjusted his hold on his family, using his free arm as a cushion to rest his head. Sarah Maria Rogers-Stark would be a welcomed addition to their already exciting world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on honey, I know you want to.” Tony whispered darkly against Steve's ear. He moved over the flushed body beneath him, smiling as Steve shivered against him. “Don't tell me you haven't been waiting to, sweetheart.”

Steve swallowed back a moan as he tried not to arch up. They had enjoyed celebrating Peter's birthday with the rest of their friends and family. Opting to celebrate their anniversary alone until later on the next evening. Tony had pinned Steve against their bedroom door as soon as it was closed and locked it behind them. Everything after that had been a blur, from Tony kissing the breath from his lungs to now, where he was kneeling between Steve's legs stroking him to within an inch of his life. “I-I do but...” Steve swallowed again, trying to fight back the hot wave threatening to pull him under. He clenched his jaw as Tony licked the tip of his cock, forcing out a soft moan of pleasure. He knew Tony liked to watch him, had always had a thing about gushing over how Steve looked when he came. Panting with the effort to not thrust up into Tony's mouth, Steve let out a soft keen. “Tony...” Steve whimpered as a strong finger slid inside his hole. He hadn't been aware that Tony had even opened the tube of lube but he wouldn't complain as a second finger was added.

“God, look at you.” Tony whispered. He looked down at the soft pink flesh wrapped around his fingers. Licking his lips, Tony glanced up at the flushed face of his husband. He let his gaze move down from the slightly parted lips to the rapidly moving chest. The nipples hardened with pleasure and need, were a soft red from Tony's earlier attention to them. He watched the way Steve's throat moved as he swallowed, the action making Tony copy it. “I've never seen any thing as beautiful as you are.” He moved further between the powerful thighs spread open for him, adjusting his position on his knees. Leaning forward, he took Steve down in one go, groaning in pleasure as the strong hips thrust up.

“Oh god, Tony...Tony...please, pleasepleaseplease...” Steve panted. It wasn't enough, Steve wanted to feel Tony inside of him. Thrusting in and out as hard and as deep as he could go. “Now, Tony.” Steve groaned as he thrust his hips down on Tony's fingers. “Now...right now Tony, fuck I'm not...” Steve gasped brokenly.

“Ready cupcake?” Tony asked in a shaky voice. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. “I don't want to hurt you, honey.”

“You won't, Tony, you won't.” Steve writhed against the sheets, desperately trying to get Tony's fingers deeper.

Tony smiled down into the flushed face, crooking his fingers up he searched for that small bundle of nerves. Watching Steve's face, he grinned in triumph when Steve's hips stuttered up and his whole body went taught. “And I think we have a winner.” He whispered as Steve's body drew up tight, his stomach trembling with his effort not to come. “Christ you're absolutely gorgeous.” Tony reached for the lube, making sure to keep his fingers as still as possible while Steve tried to get himself off.

Steve was shaking with the effort to not reach down, grab his cock and stroke himself to orgasm. He panted in pleasure as Tony's fingers brushed over his prostate, making him see stars. “Tony, please.” Steve whispered. He glanced down his body and groaned as he watched Tony wrap a lubed covered hand around his cock and stroke.

Tony looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes. “Ok, cupcake, gotta remove my fingers now.” He watched as Steve nodded, swallowing back the sound that rose in his throat. “So good for me, baby, look at you, all ready to get fucked.” Tony looked down at Steve's hole, heat racing through him as it fluttered helplessly. He looked up at Steve's soft whisper and smiled. Moving forward, Tony positioned his cock against the pink puckered flesh in front of him, covering Steve's body with his own. He pressed kisses along Steve's neck and jaw, moving his hips so they were aligned with Steve's. “Here we go sweet cheeks.” Tony pressed forward, eyes drifting closed at the feel of Steve's tight hole closing around the tip of him. “Jesus, you feel better each time we do this.”

Steve let his head drop back against the pillows as he tried to wait Tony out. Raising his hands to Tony's hips, Steve shifted and pulled Tony forward. They both groaned as Tony slid into Steve with out any problems. “Y-you were going to slow.” Steve panted at Tony's look of surprise. Tony gave him a smile as he started to move, thrusting hard enough for Steve to moan in pleasure.

_Barnes thought last night was bad._ Tony couldn't help the thought, a grin curving his lips as Steve writhed beneath him. “You're going to wake the entire floor, honey.” He whispered in Steve's ear, groaning as he tightened around him. Whether Steve admitted it or not, it turned him on to know someone could hear them. Could guess what they were doing and wonder, or if they were in public, it was the thrill of possibly being caught that made Steve even louder. “Remember what Bucky said.” Tony grinned as he thrust harder, angling down and up, brushing against Steve's prostate.

Steve stiffened as he struggled to stay quiet. It was hell, the thrill of being heard running through him as well as the shame of what someone might hear. It didn't stop him from moaning out loud as Tony moved inside him, thrusting at a steady pace. Gripping Tony's hips, Steve felt his fingers curve into the tan skin of his hips. Planting his feet, Steve moved in counter to Tony, groaning in relief as his orgasm started low in his stomach. “Tony...” Steve started breathlessly.”

“Yeah, I-I know honey.” Tony panted against Steve's calf. He adjusted his hold on Steve's legs, moving his right leg higher up and letting his left leg slide down to his waist. “I got you, baby.” Thrusting harder, Tony watched as Steve fell apart, reveling in the flushed body twisting beneath him. “That's it sweetheart, come on you've been so good tonight. Let me see you let go honey, I'll be right here...” Tony broke off with a choked off groan, his head dropping back as Steve tightened around him. “Fucking hell...” He muttered, dropping Steve's right leg, Tony leaned over the blond beneath him and gave him a hard kiss, swallowing the cry of pleasure that ripped out of Steve's mouth. _That's the one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard in my life..._

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders, writhing beneath him. He couldn't stop himself from cumming if he wanted to. Wrapping his legs tighter around Tony's waist, Steve gasped as Tony gave one hard thrust, paused, pulled back then thrust back in again. Letting out a whimper of pleasure, Steve moaned into Tony's mouth, his body going taught as he came between them. His cum painting his lower abdomen and chest with thick, white strips. Twisting his head, Steve pulled away from the kiss, sucking in a quick gulp of air. His vision went white as Tony thrust back in, grinding into him as he came as well.

“For the love of...” Tony moaned as he emptied himself into Steve, going limp as his arms gave out. “Christ, you're going to kill me.” Tony panted against Steve's neck. He grinned at the soft rumble of laughter that rolled through Steve's chest. “Love you.” Tony whispered between small kisses.

Steve smiled, humming in pleasure as he ran a hand down Tony's back. “Love you, too.” Came the soft response, he felt the smile that curved Tony's lips, heard the soft groan rumble through him as he pushed up and off of Steve. He tried to hold in the soft gasp that left him as Tony pulled out, his body feeling the loss keenly. “Can we sleep in today?” Steve asked around a yawn. His lids were beginning to grow heavy and his body felt weighted down. “Or...” He started, looking over at Tony questioningly.

“Sleep in.” Tony mumbled, pressing as close to Steve as possible. “Peter is with Rhodey and Carol tonight. We can pick him up after lunch.” He threw a leg over Steve's and an arm over his waist. He ran a hand across the flat stomach and smiled as the muscles flexed beneath his hand. “Thank you, for everything.”

Steve smiled, a sleepy grin that curved his already red lips. “Anything for you sweetheart.” He pulled Tony closer, sighing as he went willingly. “This has been a good day.”

“Great....” Tony broke off with a yawn. “Great day for everybody involved.” He sighed as Steve wrapped an arm around his waist. After everything they'd been through, the highs and the lows, there is nothing Tony would do to trade this for the world. “I wan' Sarah to look like you.” Tony whispered sleepily. “Smart an' sexy.”

Steve smiled, his eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to Tony's dark, damp curls. “As long as I can show her how to draw.” Steve said just as softly. He tightened his hold on Tony as they shifted around to fit better, Steve spooned behind Tony, curling around him protectively. “Love you Shellhead.”

“Love you too, Winghead.” Tony mumbled, eyes already closed, the arms of slumber wrapped around him as he felt Steve's arm settle over his waist. They would end up getting Peter after breakfast, Tony never one to leave him with others to long. “Peter, after?”

“Hmmm.” Steve agreed sleepily. “Af'er.” He sighed as he let sleep claim him, grateful to be able to hold Tony after everything they'd been through. He let his thoughts drift to Peter, Tony, and their daughter and couldn't help thinking his life couldn't get any better than this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plus Tony plus Peter plus Sarah equals...five??? :) wait for it...

_"Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without."_

_-James C. Dobson_

 

Tony looked around the room, his dark gaze taking in the people around him. He smiled at Pepper, nodded his head at Rhodey's questioning head tilt, and waved at Aveline and Bruce. He was looking for Steve. He hadn't seen him since after dinner had been served and that was longer than Tony was comfortable with. Sighing, he took a sip from the glass in his hand, his ring clinking softly against the crystal. Looking down at the sound, he wondered if something had happened to Steve. Wouldn't be the first time one of them had been kidnapped during a party or argument. He started in surprise when an arm wrapped around his waist, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I was wondering if I could have the next dance.” Steve whispered softly, aware that he'd probably surprised Tony. “Been wanting to ask you all night but wasn't sure of what you would say.”

Tony let out a shaky breath, turning to look at his husband. He grinned up at the smiling man, sable eyes dancing with his pleasure. “Enjoying yourself, handsome?” He leaned up and gave Steve a quick nip on the nose. “And yes I'll dance with you.” He said softly, smiling as Steve's face lit up with pleasure.

“Really? I wasn't...I-I didn't think...” Steve shook his head as he grinned at Tony. “Well, ok, ummm, let me, uh, I-I'm gonna go put in a request.” Steve finished breathlessly. They hadn't danced together in a while and tonight seemed like as good a night as any. It would also be a good time to give Tony his surprise as well. He turned towards the band then stopped, reached back for Tony and pulled him close. “Find a seat up front I have something I want to give you.” He could feel his face heating at the slow grin that curved Tony's lips. “I am _not_ getting naked in front of everyone, Tony.”

Tony laughed out loud, leaning up to give Steve a kiss. “Ok, ok, so that one won't be happening in public but in private...” He gave Steve a wicked grin, enjoying the way Steve's blush darkened.

“Stop being a menace and go find a seat up front. I'll be right back.” Steve gave Tony a slow, sweet kiss, taking a shaky breath once he'd pulled back. “Behave.” Steve said softly.

“As long as that's one of the benefits of my doing so then of course I will.” Tony rushed out, chasing after Steve as he pulled back. “Wait, honey, one more.” Tony whispered.

“No, I'll forget what I'm suppos...” Steve broke off with a groan as Tony pulled him down, kissing him breathless.

“Well, now you have something else to remember.” Tony breathed against Steve's lips.

Steve smiled, slowly opening his eyes. “Yeah, I'll never forget those.” He gave Tony's waist a tight squeeze then pushed him towards Pepper, who was standing behind him. “Go with Pepper, I'll be back.”

Tony nodded as he turned and walked towards the red head behind him. “What's up Pepper Pot?”

Pepper smiled as she made her way through the tables and their occupants. “I was asked to assist your husband in his surprise for you.” She gave Tony a secretive smile at the look that lit up his face.

“You know what he has planned.” Tony looked at Pepper when she simply nodded and continued walking. “Pep, Pepper, Pepper my love, my sweet, my right hand in life. Would you _please_ be so kind as to tell me what my surprise is?” He looked at Pepper with wide, innocent eyes, knowing that she didn't buy the act at all. He chuckled as she shook her head and motioned him to his seat.

“Sit down and wait, Tony. From what I understand he's been working on this for a while.” Pepper smiled as she sat down next to Happy.

Tony looked thoughtful, wondering what it was Steve had planned. “Well, if you wont tell me I'll just ask...”

“I'm not telling you either so don't even think about asking me.”

Tony looked up to see Rhodey standing behind him. He gave him a wounded expression, clutching his chest in mock pain. “You wound me honey bear!” He said with a grin. “Come on have a seat, I know you're here to make sure that I don't misbehave.”

“Actually, I was supposed to make sure you don't get up and leave.” Rhodey sat down next to Tony, setting his glass down on the table. “How ya' doin' Tones?”

Tony grinned at his best friend. “Have you seen my son and husband? If not, go look at them then come ask me that question again.” Tony chuckled. He could feel a ball of warmth spreading throughout his chest as he thought about Steve and Peter. “I haven't felt this good in a long time.” Tony said softly, his gaze moving around the room. “I'm here with my family and friends, what more could I ask for or want?”

“How about a dance from your husband?”

Tony turned to see Bucky standing beside him. “Hey, Barnes, uh, w-what do you mean a dance _from_ Steve?” Steve didn't dance or he didn't the last time he checked.

“Well, see the thing is, he asked Av to teach him this dance. Something about it being special to you?” Bucky grinned at the look on Tony's face. “He said you'd be surprised.”

“I, ummm, h-how...” Tony was cut off as the lights dimmed and the soft strains of a slow melody echoed around the room. “He wouldn't...” Tony watched as a spotlight light up the center of the floor, highlighting his cousin. “Where's Steve?” He searched the group slowly filling the floor and frowned when he didn't see him.

“He's in the next one.” Bucky said with a chuckle. “Clint helped him get this done and when I mean Stevie was determined...” Bucky drifted off as Bruce walked up.

“Clint missed a couple of nights sleep.” Bruce said with a small smile.

Tony looked up at Bruce and Bucky in surprise. “It's not that big of a deal if he knows the dance.” Despite having said the words, Tony knew deep down it was. He'd told Steve about the dance he and Aveline had learned for their parents. About having never got the chance to show them and it had been something that had hurt more than Tony had let on.

“There he is.” Bucky whispered, his gaze on the floor as the song changed.

Tony looked up and froze, listening as the music started and his husband showed just how well he'd learned the dance. “How long did they practice?”

“Three weeks.” Bruce said softly.

Tony nodded, his eyes glued to Steve's tall form. “He's absolutely gorgeous.” Tony whispered, aware that everyone knew but couldn't resist saying it out loud.

“Yes he is.” Pepper agreed with a fond smile. “Happy Anniversary, Tony.”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Tony grinned, his eyes watching as Steve moved with the other dancers. He took in the flushed face, wide smile, and bright eyes. “He's enjoying himself.”

“Well, you both deserve to, I mean after everything, it's good to finally get a chance to breath.”

Tony looked up at Clint, smiling as he gave Bruce a hug and quick kiss. “Aveline showed you the steps.” It wasn't said with malice or anger, just a hint of curiosity and certainty.

“Yep, made me sit for hours with my eye lids pulled back until I could do the dance in my sleep.” Clint said with a grin. He chuckled as Bruce gave him a light shove, murmuring about his bruised shins.

Tony grinned as he turned his gaze back to the center floor. “That was...”

“Good?”

Tony looked up at the sound of Steve's voice. “Well hello Captain Happy Feet.” He stood up and walked over to the flushed blond. “You know, I've seen a lot of things in my life but that was the best thing by far.” He reached up, framing Steve's face between his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “That was the best thing ever, sweet cheeks.”

Steve grinned as he slid an arm around Tony's waist. “Glad you liked it.” He glanced around at the group behind Tony and gave them all a smile. “You guys don't mind if we leave a little early, do you? I kind of want to see Peter before he's put to bed.” He flushed at the chorus of _ooo_ 's and _aww_ 's, smiling when Tony squeezed him tight around his waist.

“We'll see you all later, for now enjoy your time and don't do anything we wouldn't do!” Tony laughed as Steve picked him up and carried him out of the room. “Put me down you caveman, I protest the handling of such fine goods!”

Steve laughed as he walked through the crowd of cheering people. “Protest all you want, right now I plan to make sure that I spend the night with two gorgeous brunette's.”

Tony stopped moving at Steve's statement. “Really, you won't mind if...”

Steve set Tony down on his feet once they reached the elevators. “It's been great spending so much time alone with you, really, I've loved every minute of it but I-I kind of miss Peter too.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about how Tony would take his words.

“God, I thought I was the only one. I was feeling so bad about him not being with us the past couple of nights.” Tony let out a soft sigh.

“I was thinking that maybe he could spend the night with us and tomorrow we go shopping?” Steve watched as the elevator doors opened. Turning to Tony, he led him into the cab with a gentle hand on his back. “You know look for a bunk bed set or, uh, maybe a-a crib?”

Tony looked at Steve, a slow grin curving his lips. “Feel like making a baby do we?”

Steve could feel his face heating as he looked at Tony. “Well, it doesn't hurt to get an idea of what we want her to have.”

Tony nodded, a smile on his face. “Forever the tactician.”

“No, just want an idea of what I want you to make.” Steve said smugly. “Both our children deserve custom made things.”

“Does that mean I an make them...” Tony started excitedly.

“No, Tony, they can not have their own suits.” Steve laughed. “Pete can barely walk and Sarah isn't even born yet.”

Tony sighed in mock frustration. “Ok, well, at least I get to make them everything else, like their first toy cars.” Tony said, warming up to the idea of all the things he could make. “Maybe we'll make sure they have their own child proof Stark pad, I mean kids are pretty rough on electronics, right?”

Steve smiled at Tony in affection. “You can make them anything you want sweetheart.” He looked up as the cab stopped on their floor and the door's opened. “First, let's go pick up Peter and see what he would like.”

Tony nodded, already thinking of the different things he could create for Steve and the kids. “Do you think they'll like something that will let them get messy but keep everything else clean?”

Steve paused as he thought about what Tony said. “As long as it can keep them entertained.” Steve knocked on the door to the nanny's room. She traveled with Aveline and Bucky and usually enjoyed having Peter with her as well. When she opened the door she motioned for them to be quite. “They got tired early.” Marta said softly, she smiled at both Tony and Steve, leading them towards the small second bedroom. “Master Peter was rather difficult to get to sleep but he eventually drifted off after a story.”

Tony looked into the room, letting out a soft breath at the sight of his son's curly head. “Thank you Marta, hope he wasn't to much trouble.”

“None at all, I believe he just missed his fathers.” She gave Steve and Tony a soft smile.

Steve nodded as Tony walked over to the bed, smiling down at the twin faces of Marisol and Grant, he reached over and gently picked up Peter. “Hi Petey-pie.” Tony whispered at his son's sleepy mumble. “Your father and I wanted to see if you wanted to join us for a slumber party.” He grinned at the sleepy mumble, sighing as Peter pressed closer to Tony.

“He is much like you when you were his age.”

Tony looked up at Marta, smiling at her statement. “Well, hopefully he'll get a better chance at things than I got.”

“He has the best start so far.” Steve said softly. He watched as Tony blushed, a soft smile curving his lips. Turning to Marta, he gave her a small hug. “Thank you for watching him tonight, hope you're able to get some rest with those two hellions.”

Marta smiled up at Steve. “They are not as bad as when their parents are around. The privilege of being spoiled.”

Ton chuckled, “I guess the same can be said about Peter then. Night Marta and sleep well, we will see you tomorrow.” Tony gave her a quick buss on the cheek, smiling at her fondly as she pressed a soft, wrinkled hand against his face.

“E'bello vedere finalmente così felice, Antonio. Tua madre e la zia sarebbero stati così orgogliosi di voi.” (It is good to finally see you so happy, Antonio. Your mother and aunt would have been so very proud of you.) Marta smiled up at the man before her. “Dormire bene, piccola e che tu possa sognare sogni d'oro.” (Sleep well, little one and may you dream sweet dreams.) She whispered, running a hand over Peter's head. She smiled as he moved in his sleep. “So very much like you.”

Tony grinned as they left the room, adjusting Peter to a more comfortable position. “You know, every time we see her she seems to get younger.”

Steve couldn't hold in his startled laugh or the snort that accompanied it. “Jesus Tony, it's not like she's really that old.” He said with a grin.

“She's eighty nine, Steve, and still taking care of children.” Tony said in a flat tone, which was countered by the gleam in his eyes.

“Well, I'm grateful that she is. We wouldn't know half of what we do if it wasn't for her.” Steve opened the door to their suite, scanning the room before Tony walked in with Peter. “Come on, let's get in the bed, I can't wait to cuddle with you two.” Steve whispered. He could feel his face heating at the look Tony gave him. “What? There is absolutely nothing wrong with cuddling.”

“You do _not_ hear me complaining big guy.” Tony walked to the bedroom, opening the door, he headed over to the bed. “Hey, did you leave a request at the front desk?”

Steve walked up behind Tony, a frown curving his lips down. “No, why?”

“Someone left a box on the bed.” Tony stepped back, tightening his hold on Peter. “Hey, J, care to tell us what's in the box?”

_“It would be the suit for Master Peter's portrait, Master Steven had it delivered here instead of Stark Tower.”_

Tony frowned, trying to remember when they'd taken Peter for a suit fitting. Turning, he looked at Steve. “Honey?”

“I, ummm, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Steve said softly. He'd forgotten about the suit in all honesty. Moving back towards the box, he lifted the lid and smiled. “Come look at it Tony.”

Tony moved forward slowly, leaning over Steve's shoulder he paused at the small outfit. “It looks like mine.” He said in awe. It was a light blue jacket with dark slacks and a blue and red striped tie. “And the watch and cuff links were a gift because he did so well?” He chuckled at Steve's soft laugh.

“Yeah he didn't complain at all. Helped that Aveline had a friend who could do it while he ate a box of cookies.” He gave Tony a soft look. “Anyway, I wanted a portrait of my two favorite fellas.” Steve said softly. He closed the lid then moved the box. “Need help laying him down?”

Tony shook his head. “Naw but I'm going to need help with a shower, if you don't mind.” He gave Steve a wink and grinned at the blush on his cheeks. He laid Peter down and covered him with a blanket. “Sleep well Petey-pie.

Steve smiled as he watched Tony. “Well, let's see what I can do to help you out. Maybe we can work on our daughter?”

Tony flushed as he looked at Steve over his shoulder. “Well, if that's what we're going to do then you better hurry up because I'm ready, right now.” He loosened his tie, heading to the bathroom with a soft chuckle. “Come on honey, daddy is ready to make a baby.”

Steve nodded as he followed Tony. He glanced back at the bed, smiling at the small bundle there. “Watch over him for us, please Jarvis?”

_“Of course, Sir, he means a great deal to me as do you and Master Stark.”_

Steve grinned, turning back towards the bathroom. Welcome their princess... “Yeah, I'm ready too...”

 

_10 months later..._

 

_“Peter Gregory Stark if you do not get in here and clean up this experiment, so help me!”_

Peter raced down the hallway towards his room but stopped short at the appearance of his father. Laughing with pleasure he turned and ran into the closest room. 

“Pete if you wake them up, I swear...” Steve moved as silently as he could into the twins room. He looked around the dark room for his oldest son, frowning when he didn't see him, not until a small figure moved towards the closet. Moving as silently as possible, Steve cut him of, grabbing the giggling toddler and heading back out of the room. He glanced back at the twin cribs, checking on the sleeping babies before shutting the door. “You know your dad is going to be angry when he sees you.”

“I made a volcano Papa!” Peter cried in pleasure. 

Steve chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. “I bet it's the best one too Petey-pie.”

_“Peter Gregory Stark!”_

“Hi daddy!” Peter grinned at Tony from over Steve's shoulder. “Papa found me!”

Tony looked from his son to his husband then back. “Good, maybe he can get you to clean your mess.” He glared around the kitchen at the red and white globs everywhere. “And hello handsome, twins go down ok?”

Steve leaned down for a kiss and smiled as he nodded. “No harder than usual, almost got woken up by their big brother though.” He set Peter down on his feet and watched as he tried to get around Tony. “Pete.” Steve said in a stern voice, fighting back a smile as he froze and turned to look at Steve. “What did your dad ask you to do?”

Tony held in a laugh at the sigh that left his son. “Come on, just need you to put your experiment up, the cleaners will get the rest.” He helped Peter put away his project and supplies, making sure everything had been put back in its original spot. “Ok you little mad scientist, let's grab a bath then a story.” He smiled at Peter's cheer and followed him to his room. He glanced behind him to make sure Steve was still with them and smiled as he followed them silently. 

Steve watched as Tony helped Peter get ready for his bath then for bed. He felt a warm feeling spread through out his chest as he watched them, his mind drifting back to the twins and their together time earlier. Things were getting easier now that they had some sort of routine set down. He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there daydreaming but by the time he decided to move, Tony had just tucked Peter in and was turning out the light.

“He went down easier than normal.” Tony sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. “Carry me to bed?”

Steve smiled as he picked Tony up. “Well, it was an eventful day for us all wasn't it?”

Tony sighed, “I don't know which was worse, getting Sarah and Ben their shots or having to do the parent teacher conference for Peter's teachers.” He sighed as he relaxed against Steve, confident his husband wouldn't drop him. 

“Yeah the shots and crying were hell but I don't like Pete's teacher, Tony. There's something about that man that doesn't sit right with me.” Steve frowned as he carried Tony into their suite. “He just seemed to think that Peter wasn't capable of understanding anything he said and he wouldn't talk to him directly.”

“Yeah, I'm going to have Pepper look into his credentials and see what she can find out.” Tony could remember having to deal with teachers like Peters and didn't want his son subjected to their cruelty. “If anything, we will just change his school or hire a tutor, I don't want him unhappy while at school.”

Steve nodded as he set Tony down beside their bed. “I agree and the twins have a slight fever but the doctor said that would be normal after their shots.”

Tony grinned up at Steve, leaning up to kiss away his worried frown. “They will be fine honey. After all they are your children.”

Steve flushed with pleasure as he leaned down and returned Tony's kiss. “ _Our_ children, Tony not just mine.” He hugged Tony tight, heart overflowing with love and happiness. “Sarah and Ben are just so perfect and Peter has become so smart...”

“Steve, honey, right now we do not need anymore children. Bruce and Clint are going to adopt, Pepper is pregnant with her's and Happy's first child and Bucky and Aveline are expecting another one. Then we have Rhodey and Carol...”

“That's a lot of babies.” Steve said softly, a smile curving his lips. “And I wasn't thinking we needed another baby. The twins are only a month. I was thinking, maybe we, ummm, maybe we can take a vacation? We could use the break and Marta has been asking to see the twins...”

“I'll have things arranged by lunch tomorrow.” Tony said quickly, smiling at the look of relief that crossed Steve's face. “What's wrong, honey?”

“Just not a lot of time with you since the twins were born and I know that's to be expected but...” Steve broke off as he frowned, turning his head away from Tony. “I miss our alone time.” He finished softly, feeling bad despite enjoying parenthood. “It's not enough and I know it should be because we have three kids but...”

“You'd like more than a quickie in the shower or a hand job before heading out.” Ton said softly. “I would too, being able to sleep for more than two hours would be great too.” He sighed at the large hands on his waist, went willingly into the strong arms pulling him close.

“Yeah, that would be nice. How about a trip to New Mexico, I mean the house was just remodeled so we'd have enough room for everyone.” Steve said thoughtfully. “Our suite is far enough away from everyone...”

“That if you want to scream you can and not have to worry about anyone hearing you.” Tony gave Steve a leering grin as they got ready for bed. Stifling a yawn, Tony reached up and ran a hand across Steve's chest, resting his palm over his heart. “Sarah and Ben were a surprise and I don't know if I've told you but thank you, for the gift of them and Peter. ”

Steve leaned down and gave Tony a kiss, his throat closing over the words he wanted to say. Life hadn't been easy for either of them but some how, through it all, they had both managed to survive long enough to find each other. Pulling back the blankets, Steve looked up at Tony. “Remember that lake behind the house?”

Tony yawned as he crawled into bed, blinking up at Steve with a frown. “Mhmm, you and Pete like to take the boat out when we're there.” He laid down on his side facing Steve, watching as he slid under the covers and moved closer. 

“This entire year just...” Steve broke off, sighing as he linked his fingers with Tony's. 

“Sweetheart?” Tony asked sleepily.

“It's been great, well not all of the call outs but everything else has especially with the kids and it started in the lake.” Steve finished softly. He could remember the first time in New Mexico. It had been the first time for a number of things between them.

“Mmmm, it started in the lake then ended in the bedroom.” Tony said softly, smiling. “Thinking about doing it again?”

“Only with you.” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony's curls. He heard the soft hum of pleasure from the now sleeping brunette and smiled. This would be another number of firsts for them and if Steve were honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to quote at the beginning of the chapter...  
> http://www.unforgettable-anniversary-ideas.com/wedding-anniversary-quotes.html


End file.
